bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Bigg Boss Hindi 13
Bigg Boss 13 is the thirteenth season of the Indian reality TV series Bigg Boss which is based on the Dutch series Big Brother, and will premiere on 29 September 2019 at 9pm. Bigg Boss 13 will be aired Mon- Fri at 10:30pm and Sat-Sun at 9pm on Colors. The launch episode is titled "Bigg Boss Grand Premiere - First Day First Show". Salman Khan is hosting the season for the tenth time. Production Background This season it was revealed by the show makers that this season will only feature celebrity contestants, therefore declaring no commoners. Eye Logo The Bigg Boss "eye" this season is red and black coloured; with fire flames coming from the pupil. House House pictures were officially released on 23 September 2019; the House followed the theme of a "Bigg Boss Museum". Twists This season featured various twists, following are few of the twists: Bed Friend Forever (BFF) On Launch Day before housemates entering the house, female housemate were given two options to choose from to be their BFF. Bigg Boss later announced that they have to abide by the rules and can not change their bed partners. Due to legal issues, this concept was cancelled by Bigg Boss on Day 10. House Duties This season before housemates entering the house, they were assigned a house duty on the Stage. Bigg Boss later announced that they have to abide by the rules and do the duties with their partners. Malkin of the House Ameesha Patel will be entering the house as Malkin to assign some task to the housemates. But audience didn't like her presence. So she was never seen after. Bigg Boss Report Card This season, "Bigg Boss Report Card" was introduced where the female housemate had to give a Black Ring to one male housemate. This will go on until the first Finale in 4 Weeks. Notes: Queen of House Two Finales It was announced that there will be two Finales this time, one after the first four weeks and the second at the end of fifteenth week. Only six contestants, 3 Male and 3 Female contestants, will clear the first finale. Secret House On 18 November 2019, Bigg Boss introduced a secret house where Gautam Singh was along with new wild cards. Housemates The participants in the order of appearance and entered in house are: Original Entrants *Siddharth Shukla – Television & Film actor. He is known for his roles in Colors TV's shows Balika Vadhu and Dil Se Dil Tak. He participated and became the winner of Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi 7 in 2016. He also acted in Karan Johar's Humpty Sharma Ki Dulhania in 2014. *Siddharth Dey – Writer. He has written many reality shows like Bigg Boss, Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa and Indian Idol. *Gautam Singh – Television Actor & Model. He is known for his role of Varun Ghar Aii Hamari Pyaare Bahu. He made his Bollywood debut with the film Mahiya 2. *Paras Chhabra - Television Actor & Model. He participated in MTV Splitsvilla 5 and became the winner in 2012; he later again participated in MTV Splitsvilla 8. He has been acting in many popular shows like Badho Bahu, Kaleerein & Karn Sangini. *Abu Malik – Singer and brother of famous music director Anu Malik. He acted in the film Pyaar Kiya Toh Darna Kya which stared Salman Khan and Kajol. *Azfar Rehman – Pakistani Actor & Model. He is known for his roles as Sheharyar in Aatish and Raheel in Qadam Qadam Ishq. He appeared in the Pakistani film Punjab Nahi Jaungi (2017). * Asim Riaz – Model, rapper, boxer, motor racer and poet. He has appeared in some of the famous brands advertisements. He also featured in the film Main Tera Hero with Varun Dhawan, Nargis Fakhri and Ileana D'Cruz *Mahira Sharma – TV actress. She is known for her roles in Naagin 3, Kundali Bhagya & Bepanah Pyaar. She has also done many music albums some famous songs like Lehenga, Relation & Gal Karke. *Roshni Kaur – Television Actress. She is known for her role of Anjali in Star Plus popular Apna Pyaar Kya Hai. He participated in MTV Splitsvilla 12. *Devoleena Bhattacharjee – Television Actress. She is known for her role of Gopi Modi in Star Plus popular show Saath Nibhaana Saathiya. She participated in reality shows like Dance India Dance and Box Cricket League. *Rashami Desai – Television Actress. She is known for playing the roles of Tapasya in Uttaran & Shorvari in Dil Se Dil Tak She also featured in films like Dabangg 2 and reality shows Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa, Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi & Nach Baliye. She was married to actor Nandish Sandhu. *Elnaaz Norouzi – Iranian Actress & Model. She appeared in Guru Randhawa's music video song 'Made In India' in 2018. She later appeared in Sacred Games. *Shehnaaz Kaur Gill – Punjabi singer and actress. She has featured in the music video song "Yeh Baby" by Garry Sandhu. The most lovely contestant also known as Punjab ki Katrina Kaif is known for singing most of her popular songs is "Veham" which has received more than 10 million likes on YouTube. She has also acted in films Kala Shah Kala and Daaka. *Shefali Bagga– Journalist and TV news anchor with the India today group. *Dalljiet Kaur – TV actress. She is known for her role of Anjali in Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? opposite Sanaya Irani and Barun Sobti. She has appared in other shows like Swaragini - Jodein Rishton Ke Sur, Qayamat Ki Raat, Silsila Badalte Rishton Ka & Guddan Tumse Na Ho Payega. She was married to actor Shaleen Bhanot but later filed a divorce in 2015. *Koena Mitra – Indian actress and model. She is known for appearing in the film Musafir for the item song 'Saki Saki'. *Arti Singh - TV actress, sister of Krushna Abhishek and niece of Govinda. She is known for her role of Amba in &TV's popular show Waaris. She has also appeared in other shows like Sasural Simar Ka, Parichay — Nayee Zindagi Kay Sapno Ka, Uttaran, Udaan, Comedy Classes, Comedy Nights Bachao & Box Cricket League. *Freida Pinto – Film Actress & Model. She is known for making it to the big screen with acting in Slumdog Millionare (2008). She appeared in the film Love Sonia (2018). *Diana Penty – Actress & Model. She made her Bollywood debut with the super hit film Cocktail opposite Deepika Padukone & Saif Ali Khan (2012). She also did an item number in film Khandaani Shafakhana (2018). Wild Card Entrants *Dhruv Khurana – Dancer. He is known for choreographing lots of celebs like Sania Khan, Priya Jhangiani & Devoleena Bhattacharjee. He was in the news after his argument with Pooja Misrra in 2015. *Shilpa Anand – Model. She appeared in Femina Miss India 2014 and walked the ramp for Lakme Fashion Week. *Divjot Sabarwal – Television Actress. She is known for her role of Bhavna in Suhani Si Ek Ladki. *Parul Chauhan – Television Actress. She is known for her role of Ragini in Sapna Babul Ka...Bidaai, Mani in [[Sapnon Hai Pyaar Ki Kahaani]] & Swarna in Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai. She participated in Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 3 in 2009. *Rohit Khandelwal – Model. He is the winner of Mr India 2015 & Mr World 2016. He participated in Dance Ki Takkar 8. *Khesari Lal Yadav – Bhojpuri Actor. He has appeared in many Bhojpuri films. He also appeared in the Bollywood film Doodh Ka Karz. *Tehseen Poonawalla – Reporter & Politician. He has hosted an television news channel programme. *Shefali Jariwala – Actress. She is well known for her appearance in the music video 'Kaanta Laga' remix. She also appeared in the film Mujhse Shaadi Karogi (2004). In 2015, she participated in the reality show Nach Baliye 7 with her husband Parag Tyagi. *Arhaan Khan – Actor & Model. He is well known for his role of Rana in &TV's popular show Badho Bahu. *Himanshi Khurana – Punjabi Actress & Model. She is known for appearing in the Punjabi film Sadda Haq and Bollywood film Jeet Lengey Jahaan. She also appeared in many Punjabi music videos including Jodi - Big Day Party, Soch & Black N White. *Waluscha De Sousa – Actress & Model. She is known for acting in the Bollywood debut film Fan (2016). She also hosted Nach Baliye 11 along with Manish Paul. *Varun Raheja – Television Actor & Model. He is known for his roles in Sapnon Hai Pyaar Ki Kahaani...Ek Baar Phir & Dil De Diya Hai. In 2018, he became the winner of dance reality show Nach Baliye 10 along with wife Kajal Raut. *Vishal Aditya Singh – Television Actor. *Farid Ullah – Actor & Model. He participated in MTV Ace of Space. *Madhurima Tuli – Actress. *Preeti Kaul – Actress. *Nishant Anand – Actor & Model. *Aryamann Seth – Actor & Model. *Chitrangada Singh – Guest Appearances Weekly Summary The main events in the house are summarised in the table below. A typical week began with nominations, followed by the shopping task, and then the eviction of a housemate during the Saturday episode. Evictions, tasks, and other events for a particular week are noted in order of sequence. Sultani Akhada Nominations table : indicates that the Housemate was directly nominated for eviction. : indicates that the Housemate was immune prior to nominations. : indicates the contestant has been evicted. : indicates the contestant walked out to emergency. : indicates the contestant has been ejected by housemates. : indicates the house queen. Nomination notes * : Only male housemates were eligible to nominate. * : The Voting Lines were closed for the Week. * : Bigg Boss gave a Task as part of the Nomination process. * : On Day 20, Salman revealed that Abu and Siddharth D received the least votes. And the female housemates had the power to Vote to Eject one of them. Abu received the most votes and therefore, was Ejected. Nominations Count References External links * Official Website Category:Big Brother (TV series) seasons Category:Bigg Boss seasons Category:2019 Indian television seasons